One problem often encountered when camping, fishing, hunting, picknicking and cooking-out is where to set things down to use them or to work on them: where to clean a fish, where to set the cooking stove, where to lay-out your tools while working on an outdoor project. Sometimes a card table or camp table will suffice, but generally these are not built for stand-up jobs. If they were, their legs would be too wobbly to provide the steady, level work surface that often spells the difference between enjoyably completing a task, and being so frustrated and unsettled that the task is no fun.